The growth and maturation of the Winship Cancer Institute (Winship) as a new CCSG-supported cancer center requires the development of a strong and highly effective administration. The past two years have witnessed a full administrative reorganization and new personnel recruitment to Winship's administrative team. These transitions were accomplished as a process fully integrated with the development of the Winship Strategic Plan 2010-2015. The current capabilities and responsibilities of the Winship administrative team include the following roles: * Planning and evaluation activities to promote interdisciplinary and translational research * Financial management of all Winship funds and accounts * Shared resource management including budgetary oversight, rate structuring, and reporting * Management of Winship's facilities, space, and equipment * Support and coordination of membership applications and review processes * Coordination of information technology and informatics needs * Communications, development, public affairs, and education programs * Personnel management and human resource services * Management and coordination of Winship pilot grant program * Executive support to all Winship committees within the cancer center's enhanced organizational structure To fulfill its vision, Winship must expand its research enterprise, and highly effective administrative support will be critical in achieving this. Winship has the appropriate administrative processes to manage the cancer center's growth and a highly skilled administrative team to implement its strategic plan.